Je t'ai tellement attendu
by CristalBlue
Summary: Un one shot entre Hermione et Ron ... je n'en dis pas plus car sinon il n'y a vraiment plus de suspence !


_Un chapitre unique pour parler d'une relation que j'adore, celle re Ron et Hermione._

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_**Disclamer** : Bien entendu aucun de ces personnages n'est à moi (ça se saurait !)_

_

* * *

****_

**Je t'ai tellement attendu...**  
  
C'est un jour de novembre pluvieux. Il fait froid et une jeune fille était assise dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, dans un grand fauteuil rouge d'où seuls ses cheveux épais et bruns dépassaient. Le vent soufflait à l'extérieur du château, mais blottie près du feu elle ne s'en souciait guère. Ron et Harry, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient partis à leur entraînement de Quidditch.  
  
_""Ils sont fous, par ce temps ils vont attraper la mort""_. pensa Hermione  
  
Depuis que Ron était capitaine de l'équipe, elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'entraînaient de plus en plus et par les pires conditions climatiques. Elle consulte l'heure sur la grosse horloge de la salle commune : 20h30. Ne devraient-ils pas être rentrés ? Il faisait nuit noire dehors, on ne devait plus rien distinguer à présent. Elle se lève et va à la fenêtre qui donne sur le terrain. La Gryffondor n'y voit rien du tout hormis que l'eau tape de plus en plus fort sur la vitre. Elle est inquiète et lorsque elle est inquiète elle parle toute seule :  
  
- C'est pas possible ! Ils vont quand même pas rester toute la nuit sous la pluie. Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Ginny était avec eux dehors, ce matin là elle avait déjà un rhume, Hermione craignait qu'il ne se transforme en pneumonie avec un temps pareil. Elle se décida enfin : elle monta les escaliers 4 à 4 pour aller chercher sa cape de pluie et redescendit aussi vite en se dépêchant d'aller sur le terrain. Il fallait absolument qu'elle les empêche de continuer à jouer par un temps pareil. Ca faisait déjà une heure et demi qu'ils étaient partis, ils devaient être trempés jusqu'aux os. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la grande porte. Soudain, mue par une sensation désagréable, un mauvais présentement, elle tourna à un angle pour prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie. Elle avait la désagréable sensation que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient encore dehors qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrer à la tour Gryffondor. Son cœur se serra.  
  
_""Faite qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Ron... s'il vous plaît, faite qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Ron ... ou à Harry""  
_  
Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait, un instant oublié Harry. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne cessait de penser à Ron. Depuis bien des années elle savait qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour Harry et pour Ron, mais c'est seulement il y a quelques semaines qu'elle s'était rendu compte de la différence : pour elle , Harry était comme son frère, son meilleur ami, tandis que Ron... Ron était celui qu'elle aimait, elle en avait maintenant la certitude. Mais jamais elle n'aurait osé faire le premier pas. De plus, Ron semblait l'ignorer complément de ce point de vue là, elle se demandait même s'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était une fille. Elle n'en était vraiment pas sure. Elle préférait donc garder ses sentiments, quitte à ce que ça la fasse souffrir, plutôt que de lui dire quoi que se soit.  
  
Elle marchait donc d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie, arriver à quelques dizaines de mètres de celle-ci elle entendit un certain nombre de voix...des voix qu'elle connaissait... Elle reconnue celle de Harry, instinctivement elle se mit à courir pour parcourir le chemin qui lui restait à faire. Elle arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie ou elle vit toute l'équipe de rouge et or en grande discussion...tout ou presque... elle avait beau chercher des yeux elle ne pouvait voir Ron. Harry se rendi soudain compte de sa présence.  
  
- Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Quelqu'un est allé te chercher ?  
  
Tout en continuant à chercher des yeux Ron elle répondit à Harry...  
  
- Non ... je voulait aller vous dire d'arrêter l'entraînement, que ce n'était vraiment pas prudent par ce temps, alors j'ai mis ma cape pour aller vous voir sur le terrain, mais en cour de route, j'ai eu un mauvais présentement, alors je me suis dépêchée de venir ici. Que c'est-il pass ? Ou est Ron ?  
  
Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et que Ginny pleurait. Elle dit alors d'une vois angoissée :  
  
- Harry ?  
  
Harry la regardait maintenant avec un air désespéré. Hermione commençait à paniquer voyant que son meilleur ami ne lui répondait pas, elle commençait à devenir hystérique :  
  
- Harry ??? Dis-moi où est Ron. OU EST RON ????  
  
Elle se mit à courir vers les lits situés derrières Harry pour voir si elle pouvait apercevoir Ron. Mais le Gryffondor la rattrapa et lui expliqua.  
  
- Ron à fait une chute... une mauvaise chute... il est tombé de plus de 30 mètres.  
  
Hermione était toute tremblante et perdue.  
  
- Quoi ... demanda t'elle d'une petite voix  
  
- Il y a eu une énorme bourrasque de vent, puis un éclair très près de nous, Ron à été déstabilisé et il est tombé. Nous n'avons rien pu faire.  
  
Hermione pleurait maintenant silencieusement.  
  
- Mais ... qu'est ce qu'il faisait si haut ? Les but ne sont qu'a 15 mètres du sol.  
  
Sur ces mots Ginny redoubla de pleurs et dit :  
  
- C'est...c'est ma faute... le vent était trop fort, mon vieux balais pas assez puissant... et moi beaucoup trop légère... il y a eu une bourrasque et... je me suis littéralement envolée... Ron m'a vu et a voulu venir me chercher avec son balais... il allait presque m'atteindre quand il est tombé...  
  
Elle ne pouvait en dire plus et fini en pleur dans les bras d'Harry.  
  
- Shut... Ginny, ce n'est pas ta faute, il fallait bien que quelqu'un aille te chercher, nous n'allions quand même pas te laisser t'envoler.  
  
Mais ces mots n'apaisaient toujours pas la pauvre Ginny. Hermione quant à elle essayait de remettre en place toutes ces informations dans son esprit.  
  
- Mais ... tu es parvenue à t'en sortir ...  
  
Harry répondit pour Ginny :  
  
- Oui, je n'ai pas vu tout de suite que Ron était tombé, je n'ai même pas vu qu'il avait essayé d'aller sauver Gin. On y voyait vraiment rien. Je me suis alors dépêché d'aller la chercher, et ç'est là qu'elle m'a dit que Ron avait plongé.  
  
Hermione n'en pouvait plus, son visage était maintenant parcouru par maints sillions de larmes.  
  
- Comment va Ron ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
  
- On ne sait pas, on attend que Mme Pomfresh revienne.  
  
Sur ces mots Hermione se laissa glisser sur le sol pour pleurer doucement. Elle ne sentit pas les bras de Dean Thomas la relever et la faire asseoir dans un fauteuil près de l'entrée, ni la main d'Harry dans la sienne ou la tête de Ginny posée sur ces genoux. Tout ce qu'elle pensait c'est:  
  
_""Ron est peut être mort...j'ai peut être perdue Ron ...""  
_  
Au bout d'environ une demi-heure, l'infirmière se dirigeant vers eux avec un petit sourire encourageant.  
  
- J'ai une bonne et une moins bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione était devenue blanche comme un linge.  
  
- La bonne nouvelle est que votre ami est hors de danger.  
  
Un profond soupir passa dans l'assistance.  
  
- Mais la moins bonne nouvelle est qu'il est dans le coma et que je ne sais pas quand il va se réveiller. Ca peut être dans dix minutes comme dans trois ou quatre jours. Une chose est sure, il ne pourra pas jouer le prochain match contre les Serdaigle.  
  
- Pouvons nous le voir ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Vous pouvez y aller tous ensemble une petite minute, mais après je ne veux plus voir personne à par M. Potter et Miss Granger et Weasley auprès de lui. Et un seul à la fois.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots tout le petit monde rassemblé dans l'infirmerie se précipita derrière le paravent qui protégeait Ron. Il était très pale et avait plusieurs membres cassés. Il était couvert de bandages. Mais semblait tout de même reposé. Les Gryffondor restèrent une minute puis prirent congé. Il ne restait plus alors qu'Harry, Ginny et Hermione.  
  
- Mme Pomfresh, pouvons nous rester près de lui cette nuit ?  
  
- Pas tous en même temps, mais je suis d'accord pour que l'un d'entre vous reste près de lui. S'il se réveille cette nuit, ça lui ferra du bien de se voir entouré d'un de ces amis. Hermione regarda alors Ginny et Harry.  
  
- Je reste, vous avez besoin d'une bonne douche et de sommeil. S'il se passe quelque chose je vous préviendrais.  
  
Harry et Ginny acceptèrent tout en sachant tous les deux qu'il y avait d'autres raisons à cette décision, ils décidèrent néanmoins de ne rien dire et de regagner la tour des Gryffondor. Hermione installa quant à elle une chaise près du lit de Ron. Elle pris la main du jeune homme entre les siennes et le regarda un long moment avant de s'endormir la tête posée sur le torse sur rouge et or. Elle ne vit pas le léger battement de cils qui eut lieu à ce moment sur le visage de celui qu'elle aimait.  
  
Elle se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit, toujours dans la même position. Elle décida de faire quelques pas dans l'infirmerie pour se détendre les jambes puis revint s'assoire. Elle repris la mais de Ron dans la sienne et commença à lui parler.  
  
- Coucou Ron...C'est moi. Je sais que tu es dans le coma et que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, mais bon...je me sentirais moins seule si je te parle. Alors voilà...tu as eu un accident de ballais lors de l'entraînement de quidditch et tu es maintenant à l'infirmerie. Il doit être deux ou trois heures du matin et je suis toute seule à te veiller. On n'avait le droit qu'a un d'entre nous à rester près de toi. Alors c'est moi qui suis restée. Harry et Ginny avaient besoin de rentrer à la tour pour dormir un peu et surtout prendre une douche, alors je leur ai dit d'y aller l'esprit tranquille, que je resterai avec toi...tu sais ... il n'y a pas que ça qui m'a pousser à vouloir que ce soit moi qui reste...en fait ... je ... je pense que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte mais ... mais ... j'ai... des sentiments pour toi ..."" _ça y est, je l'ai dit, ouf, ça fait du bien !""_ ... des sentiments plus forts que de la simple amitié. En fait...je crois que je m'en étais pas rendu compte avant mais ça fait longtemps maintenant...depuis qu'on se connaît, plus de 6 années...  
  
Elle avait baissé les yeux et ne se rendit pas compte qu'un nouveau battement de cils, presque imperceptible, venait d'avoir lieu sur le visage de Ron.  
  
- Ho...Ron je t'en prie... réveille-toi...j'ai besoin de toi à mes cotés...je ne le supporterais pas si tu ne te réveillais pas...je t'en pris...Ron...je t'aime, finit-elle d'une toute petite voix avant de se mettre à pleurer silencieusement.  
  
Elle sentit tout à coup les doigts de Ron presser sa main. Elle leva vivement les yeux et vit que celui qu'elle aimait la regardait d'un air tendre. Elle se savait plus quoi dire...depuis combien de temps était-il réveill ? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Elle se sentait devenir rouge comme une pivoine.  
  
-Ho ... fut la seule chose intelligente qu'elle trouva à dire.  
  
- Salut...murmura Ron avec difficultés.  
  
- Heu...tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
  
- Suffisamment...  
  
- Ho...  
  
- Hermione ...  
  
Elle lâchât brusquement la main de Ron , lui faisant échapper un grognement de douleur.  
  
- Je ... je suis désolée... tu n'étais pas censé entendre ça ...  
  
- Hermione ...  
  
- Ecoute ... Je vais aller chercher Harry et Ginny...dit elle en se levant  
  
- Hermione ! Ecoute-moi deux secondes ! Assied-toi  
  
Elle finit par se calmer et se rassit.  
  
- Ecoute, j'ai tout entendu, je me suis réveillé quand tu t'es levé pour faire quelques pas. Je m'étais déjà réveillé plutôt dans la soirée mais tu dormais, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller  
  
- Ho...  
  
- Ecoute ... je voulais te dire que ... que ...  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Laisse moi parler ! C'est déjà pas facile ... je voulais te dire que ... tout ce que tu viens de me dire, je pense la même chose pour toi.  
  
- Ho...  
  
Alors là Hermione ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire, la même chose ? C'était vrai ?  
  
- Tu ne sais plus dire autre chose que « ho » ? demanda Ron avec une pointe d'humour.  
  
- C'est que ... si je m'étais attendue à ça !  
  
-Approche ...  
  
Hermione approche timidement du lit sur lequel Ron s'était quelque peu redresser. Il approcha sa main valide la joue de la jeune Gryffondor, la caressa doucement puis approcha son menton du sien, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Puis il murmura :  
  
- Je t'ai tellement attendu...  
  
Avant de l'embrasser doucement. Leur premier baisé, à tous les deux, mais le premier d'une longue série ...  
  
**_FIN_**

* * *

_Voilà, une petite histoire peut être un peu fleure bleue, et à l'eau de rose, mais avec une fin comme je les aimes ! Que voulez vous, je suis une éternelle romantique !_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_


End file.
